little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Madness
Moon Madness is episode 5a of Little Charmers. It aired on January 19, 2015. Previous: Lucky Seven Next: Switcheroo Synopsis Hazel and her friends celebrate a special moon party. Summary The episodes starts off at night and the charmers are having a slumber party at hazel's house and Lavender did posie's hair and Hazel tries to do lavender's hair it's so hopping and Hazel's mom tells them it's time to put this sleep into this sleepover and the charmers are disappointed when they have to go to sleep and then they saw a full moon and posie tells when the moon is full late at night there is a moon dance party and then the charmers stay up to party with the moon and then the charmers whip up a eye opener spell. At the charmhouse hazel checks if they had the right ingredients and then it smells wakey uppy already but it turned out smelly and soon they stayed away and decides to have a moon dance jam and then they realize why isn't the moon dancing and lavender tells them their eye opener spll is gonna wear out and then they'll be asleep and missed everything and posie admits that the moon needs an eye opener spell too. And then when they charmed the moon.Posie accidentally squash the moon but then they realize they been moon pranked and then the moon gets flare to howl at the moon and then flare's howl scared seven and then the moon saved seven and so the charmers has to find a way and fast besides pet pranking. They decorated the moon and then he tried to calm down but then he got on hazel's broom and zoomed away. The charmers except for Hazel got on their brooms and then the eye opener spell wore out and then it's morning and they stayed up all night and now they have to get the moon to go back in the sky but the moon doesn't want to go to sleep which means the night would totally lasted forever and then the moon is making the sun seesaw and lavender tells them that this slumber party will never end if they don't get the moon back in the sky and then the charmers hatched a plan to decide what to do and then posie plays music and then it'll led the moon back in the sky. The charmers fly their brooms to mount sparklemore and then the moon fell asleep and the charmers need to get back in that black circle and then they made a moon bounce and hazel jumps to get the moon back in the sky and then she flies down on her broom and then the charmers did it and then they went home and Hazel thanks the sun before leaving. When dawn reaches the charmers fly home feeling tuckered out after their stayed up all night and then Hazel's mom and dad whip up special pancakes.dad calls them mooncakes it came to him in a strange dream last night kinda of a breakfast brainstorm the charmers didn't answer they were fast asleep and then seven came with his bowl and then hazel's parents pours the pancakes in seven's bowl and the episode came to an end. Quotes :Hazel: Uh, that's a great idea. Sparkle Up, Charmers. Let's get this moon party started. Trivia Gallery 105-little-charmers-moon-party-16x9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1